walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Omid (Video Game)
Omid is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One and a returning character in Season Two. He is a kind-hearted comic-relief who cares deeply for his girlfriend, Christa. As the comic relief of the group, Omid is always trying to lift the spirits of his companions. After Lee's death, Omid and Christa take up Lee's role as Clementine's guardians. Overview Omid is a friendly and humorous person with a mainly positive view on life. He is always trying to find the bright side of bad situations. He often tries to avoid speaking or thinking about troubling topics, such as Lee's bite. But, while he is generally enthusiastic, he is also capable of great concern for those he cares about. For example, when Lee decides to push his way through the walkers, Omid will say, "No way, that's crazy!" Additionally, Omid is assumed to be quite intelligent. For instance, in "No Time Left", he will comment on a small statue of a historical figure, mentioning his name, Dixon Kent III. Christa also says that he is interested in Civil War history. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Little is known about Omid's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a girlfriend, Christa. He is originally from San Francisco, where he and Christa shared an apartment and owned a pet cat. He and Christa were on the "all American road trip", due to Omid's interest in American Civil war history, when the apocalypse started. He also, according to Christa, had his driver's license suspended twice, at least once for reportedly hitting a pedestrian. Barstow, California Christa and Omid went to Barstow, as mentioned by Christa in "All That Remains". They were at the road trip together doing some "Vegas Weekend". At some point during their road trip, Omid slept in the rain, something that Omid and Christa make jokes on. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Long Road Ahead" During the train ride to Savannah, Lee's Group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up, followed by Clementine, and asks both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck, but Christa makes it clear that if anything happens, they will move on, alone. Omid and Christa then come down and Lee introduces them to Kenny, Ben, and Chuck. Kenny leads Omid into the train to teach him how to operate it if anything were to happen to himself. When Lee and Clementine return from the train station with the blowtorch, Omid offers to help Lee free the dangling tanker. Lee is able to cut through about half of the support keeping the tanker attached to the truck, but the truck starts to move and Omid saves Lee from being hit by it. Lee thanks him and informs him that he needs to trust Lee and let him hold onto him while he reaches out to cut through the rest of the support. Omid is reluctant at first, but eventually gives in. Omid successfully frees the dangling tanker. When the herd of walkers are seen coming towards the train, Kenny begins to drive the train forward. Lee tells Omid he has to jump onto the train, but once again, Omid is reluctant to do so. Despite what choice the character makes, whether to push him or let him decide, Omid does jump on the train. However, he lands the wrong way, bangs his shoulder against the top of the train, and topples off, injuring his leg. Christa jumps out of the train and forces him to his feet. Lee can choose whether to save Omid first or Christa first. If Lee chooses Christa, she criticizes Lee. If Omid is saved first, he also criticizes Lee, either way they both make it back on the train. Omid is incapacitated and stays with Christa while Lee heads to the front of the train. "Around Every Corner" As the rest of the group reach a house after being followed by walkers in Savannah, Omid falls down and causes his leg wound to reopen. His condition quickly deteriorates and he gets progressively weaker as his wound becomes infected, leading to Kenny openly wishing to leave him behind, if he doesn't show any kind of improvement soon. Lee can either agree with him, or assure Omid and Christa that it isn't going to happen. During an expedition inside the city, Lee meets Vernon, a former doctor at the local hospital, and convinces him to come back to the house and take a look at Omid. Vernon cleans the wound to the best of his ability, but also tells the group that Omid is not going survive the infection much longer without a dose of antibiotics. Planning to raid the Crawford community for medical supplies for Omid, and supplies for the boat, Lee can let Clementine stay behind and watch over him, or take her along with the group to Crawford leaving him alone in the house. After much difficulty, the group recovers the supplies, and make it back. Seemingly too late, as Omid lies unresponsive on his bed, appearing to be dead. But everyone is relieved when he wakes up with a gasp. Getting the medication from Vernon, Omid quickly recovers completely from his injury. During the end of the episode, Lee can convince Omid and Christa to help him rescue Clementine who has been kidnapped. They are very easily persuaded if Lee shows his bite to the group, and if he has been honest towards Christa and helpful towards Omid the whole time. Also, if Lee had left Clementine at the mansion to protect Omid, he and Christa will accompany him to return the favor, even if Lee doesn't show his bite. However, if Lee does not show much faith to Christa and Omid, they will stay behind when Christa indicates that she did not believe Omid would be up to a search. "No Time Left" If Omid came with Lee, he will reassure Lee that they will get the stranger after listening to him taunt Lee over the radio. He, Christa and anyone else who came will block the door as walkers try getting through. When Lee passes out from the bite, he will watch as either Christa or Kenny will try to cut his arm off. Lee can decide to either get it cut or not. Omid says there will be a lot of blood and Lee could die of blood loss. No matter the choice, they all escape through the elevator shaft and climb to the roof. On the roof, they agree that the walkers followed them from the train. He notices a bell tower, which Lee suggests using Molly's trick on. As Lee thinks, he stares at Lee frequently, thinking that he might turn. Lee ignores it and grabs the ladder. Lee climbs over to the bell and rings it and the walkers go to the bell, so they all escape. When they get back to the house they find one of two things: Either someone is locked in the garage beat up, saying Vernon and his group came armed. Or if everyone came with Lee, Omid finds a note from Vernon saying they took the boat. Alternatively, if Omid and Christa didn't join Lee in searching for Clementine they will also be locked in the shed. He also is either shocked at Lee's missing arm, or asks how the bite is. In the backyard, they argue on where to go. Christa says the countryside, Omid likes a town best, but will also like countryside. Walkers quickly approach the house, and they go inside to defend it. As Lee sends everyone to prepare for the walkers' attack, Omid notices the front door open and runs to close it. Walkers try breaking through it and everyone helps hold it back as Lee uses a cleaver and cuts the walkers' arms off. More walkers break down the window and doors, so they retreat upstairs. Omid takes stand on the stairs and takes down many walkers as Lee and Kenny move furniture. He and the rest of the group hop at the end of the hallway and use all their ammunition on the walkers. More approach and the group retreats to the attic. While in the attic, Christa and Omid get into a small fight as Omid tries lightening the mood. She apologizes afterwards. After finding they can escape through the walls, Kenny takes the first shift as everyone else rests. Lee can tell them to take care of Clementine. When Kenny is done, Omid goes and breaks through the wall. On the other side is the neighbor's house and they land in the bedroom, where a couple committed suicide. They reflect on suicide, then escape to the rooftops. If Ben survived "Around Every Corner", he will fall into an alleyway. He and Christa keep watch on the roof of the building Ben fell from as Lee and Kenny go down to get him. When walkers approach, Kenny kills a dying Ben for mercy and sacrifices himself for Lee. When Lee returns to the roof, he reports to Omid and Christa that Ben and Kenny would not be following them. If Ben died in "Around Every Corner", the group will stumble upon a hole in the roof. The walkie-talkie will fall into it, and Christa jumps down to get it. However a small herd is in there. Omid panics and struggles to get her out. Kenny jumps down and boost her up so that she can reach Lee and Omid. Kenny holds off the walkers as the two pull her up, and when they finally get her to safety, Kenny runs off to escape the oncoming horde. Lee calls for him to run for it and that they will find a way to get to him, (Determinant) but Kenny simply shouts for them to go on without him. He tries to shout that he would be fine, but he is cut off by an impact of something hitting him. Lee can say that he is going in to find Kenny, but Omid will tell Lee not to. Lee understands that Kenny is gone, leaving his depressed. Now down to their last three members, they finally make it to the Marsh House. The Marsh House is just around the corner, but the street is filled with walkers. If Kenny had just saved Christa moments before, then Christa will hesitantly remark to Lee about how she and Omid had to stay alive for Clementine in case the infection killed him. Lee agrees with her, though Omid still tries to be optimistic, and he turns his attention to crossing the street safely. The only way across is a sign that spans between two buildings on River Street. Omid suggests he go first since he is the lightest, but Lee has the choice to either let Omid and Christa go first, or to go first himself. Regardless of choice, the sign breaks and they get separated. Without any other options, Lee decides that he is "going for it", and tells them that they need to find him once he gets Clementine. (Determinant) Omid and Christa are still in shock at his decision, but agree regardless, as they could do nothing else from where they were. (Determinant) Lee climbs down the building and get to the Marsh House and heads off to fight the herd by himself. Their fate is left unknown as they head off while Lee goes to the Marsh House. After rescuing Clementine and subsequently saving her again from the walker in the jewelry store, Lee accepts that he will no longer be able to take care of his girl, and asks her to be safe. He can choose to tell her to find Omid and Christa and mention where he last knew where they were going. Following Lee's death, Clementine leaves the city of Savannah, distraught at being fully alone. Just as she sits in a field to contemplate her next course of action, she sees two shadows in the distance, who in turn see her. The two shadows are later revealed to be Omid and Christa. Season 2 "All That Remains" Omid appears in the beginning of the episode, walking at Gil's Pitstop with Clementine and Christa. Omid is suggesting names for their unborn child to Christa, chief among them being "Omid" if it is a boy, and "Christa" if it is a girl. While Christa cleans up in the men's restroom, Omid sends Clementine into the girl's room to clean herself up. Omid hears Michelle talking to Clementine and enters the bathroom slowly and quietly. He automatically realizes what's going on, and attempts to sneak up on Michelle to take her gun. When the door behind him closes, Michelle hears the noise and reacts by fatally shooting him in the chest. Omid falls to the floor and dies just as Christa rushes in. Shocked, Christa shoots Michelle, despite her frantic apologies and attempts to surrender. "A House Divided" Omid can be briefly mentioned by Clementine when she tells Kenny how she survived with Omid and Christa for several months until he got killed. Death ;Killed By *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Caused, Accidental) *Michelle (Accidental) As Michelle holds Clementine at gunpoint, Omid enters the bathroom, and upon realizing what's happening, attempts to sneak up behind Michelle to grab her gun. When the door closes loudly behind him, Michelle immediately reacts by spinning around and shooting, fatally hitting Omid in the chest. As he wasn't seen to be put down before reanimation, it's clearly possible that Christa put him down before he could reanimate, or was left to turn. However, it is currently unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Omid has killed: *Brie (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Himself (Caused, Accidental) *Numerous counts of zombies Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Omid to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then respawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Omid can be killed.Deaths - Episode 5 "No Time Left" LeeGroupDeath2.png| Killed while defending the house. LeeGroupDeath.png| Killed after falling into a walker infested building. Relationships Omid and Christa have a very loving relationship. Both care about each other like many couples do. When on the bridge, Omid attempts to convince Christa to join Lee's group, claiming that they will need a group of people to help for an important upcoming event. When Omid is injured after jumping onto the train, Christa immediately jumps off to help him get on. Regardless of who the player pulls onto the train first, both will criticize Lee for not saving the other first. Throughout "Around Every Corner", Omid's injured leg is a major issue, and Christa constantly worries about Omid's condition, wanting to help him at every turn. She is among the first to volunteer on sneaking into Crawford to get medicine for Omid, and desperately asked Vernon for help upon his arrival to the mansion. When everyone thinks Omid is dead, Christa is almost devastated until he jumps back to consciousness. Throughout "No Time Left", Christa and Omid share banter and concern for each other until they finally get separated from Lee at the sign over River Street. In "All That Remains", the two have a humorous argument over what to name their baby. When she discovers that Omid was shot, she breaks down and sobs over his corpse. Losing him seemed to have deeply devastated her, as afterwards she is shown as deeply bitter and cynical and unwilling to discuss Lee or Omid. It seems that Omid always kept her bright. Lee Everett Initially, Lee was distrustful towards Omid, and stated that he won't let him escape if he turns out to be someone bad. Upon introducing himself, Lee treated Omid as a kind friend, and they worked together to cut off the tanker dangling from the ledge of a bridge. Omid immediately saved Lee when the tanker gave way, which results in Lee being grateful to him. Omid's optimistic personality and interest in history allowed the both of them to become quick friends. As Omid spent the better part of his time resting due to an injured leg, Lee was concerned for him, and volunteered to help get medicine for him. After Omid finds out that Clementine was missing and that Lee was bitten, Omid, along with Christa, agree to help Lee look for Clementine. Throughout Episode 5, Omid shows concern for Lee and his bite, and they discuss their plans for the future; what they should do with the Stranger, what they should do with Ben, and who should look after Clementine. After Lee's death, Omid and Christa take up Lee's role as Clementine's guardian and take full responsibility of taking care of her. Clementine Omid seems to have taken an immediate liking to Clementine, as seen when he introduces himself in a friendly manner when they first met on the bridge. Clementine seems to like Omid due to his optimism and his sense of humor. She allows him to swear openly (unlike with Lee, whom she calls on swearing every time). Lee even has the option to mention this to Omid on the hospital rooftop in Savannah. Omid was all for rescuing Clementine from the Stranger, regardless of what Christa says. If Clementine wants the baby to be named Omid, Christa will say that Clementine always agrees with him. When Clementine was held hostage by Michelle, Omid attempted to save her, only to get shot in the chest. While Christa cradles Omid's body, Clementine breaks down in tears, heartbroken at the loss of her only remaining father figure. Sixteen months later, Clementine states that she misses Omid. (Determinant) Kenny Initially, Kenny was distrustful towards Omid, and stated that he won't let him escape if he turns out to be someone bad. After introducing himself, Kenny teaches Omid how to operate the train. It is presumed that Omid's optimistic personality allowed for him to get along with Kenny to an extent. In the train, Omid was eager and excited to operate the train and began touching buttons, which results in Kenny ordering him not to touch anything and calling him a jackass. In Around Every Corner, however, Kenny seems open to leaving Omid behind if the infection in his leg worsens, concerned only about finding a boat. In No Time Left, Kenny argues and accuses Omid and Christa of being selfish in their motives, only caring about each other rather than the whole group, to which Omid tries to disarm and deny. As time goes on, Kenny seems to officially accept and trust Omid as a reliable member of their group. Kenny eventually sacrifices himself to save Omid's girlfriend, Christa, from a herd of walkers. Omid was saddened of Kenny's presumed death, and is grateful towards him. Chuck Omid and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. However, Omid was concerned for Chuck when he was surrounded by walkers and told the group that they have to help him. How Chuck's death affects Omid remains unknown, even after Omid's death. Ben Paul Ben and Omid don't interact much, though it was shown that Omid cares for Ben, due to him not being good in defending himself. If Ben died in Crawford, Omid will quickly notice his absence when the remaining group returns and asks where he is. On the other hand, if Ben is saved, he will show concern for him and asks if he's okay when Ben appears depressed. When everyone go out to look for Clementine and leave Ben behind to guard the boat, Omid will ask if they are sure about leaving Ben alone to guard the boat, showing that he doesn't have much faith in him. Lee asks him and Christa for their opinion on the teenager, Omid says he recognizes that Ben is a risk to the group but feels bad for him all the same. If requested by Lee to take care of Ben should anything happen, Omid will agree. When Ben falls off a loose balcony, Omid panics and asks the group what they should do. After hearing of Ben's death, Omid was deeply saddened. Vernon Omid didn't interact much with Vernon, as he was unconscious for most of the time Vernon was with the group. However, when he finally came to, he was thankful for the doctor's assistance in his recovery. Later, when the group discovered Vernon had stolen the boat, Omid seemed angry about the betrayal, but not as much as the other group members. This may have been because of the help Vernon had provided him with. Stranger Even though Omid wasn't involved in looting the stranger's supplies, the stranger too hated Omid and the rest of the group, blaming them for destroying and ruining his life. When Omid hears the stranger on the other side of the radio, he questions who was talking to them and that the stranger might be trying to kill them by ringing bells and attracting walkers to them. Omid never had a chance to meet the stranger, but it was shown that Omid viewed him as an enemy for kidnapping Clementine. In "No Time Left", Omid willingly joins Lee and the others to save Clementine and to finish the conflict between the group and the stranger for good. He suggested to Lee that he and the others get out of sight and leave the Stranger to Lee's mercy, which is what eventually happened. Michelle Michelle and Omid never knew each other, but it was clear that Omid viewed Michelle as an enemy and tried to take Clementine's gun from her, possibly to attack, subdue or possibly kill her (though this seems unlikely given Omid's kindhearted personality). However, Omid's attempt failed, which resulted in Michelle accidentally fatally shooting Omid in the chest. Michelle was shocked and remorseful over what she had done and tried to apologize, frantically saying that she didn't mean to do it, only to be shot and killed by Christa, in revenge for Omid.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Long Road Ahead" *"Around Every Corner" *"No Time Left" Season 2 *"All That Remains" Trivia *Christa mentions that Omid has an interest in American Southern history, which Lee can talk to him about. *When Lee and Omid have to jump off the bridge onto the train, there are four different choices of words. Lee has the option to select one that distinctly says, "Have it your way. (Push Him)" This, of course, will cause Lee to push Omid off. **Humorously, if Lee chooses silence instead, Omid will push Lee off the bridge when realizing that the horde of walkers is scarier than a jump. **Also humorously, if Lee chooses to remark that if Omid stays, he would leave with Christa, then Omid will jump off the bridge himself, unwilling to leave Christa alone with the others. *Omid is the first character to die in Season 2. *Omid is the first of two characters Owen Thomas has voiced, the second being Troy. *It is often mentioned in Season 1 that Omid is light and short. In "No Time Left", you could joke that Omid would be a foot taller than you if he was you. **Also, in the same episode when crossing the sign, Lee will list the pros and cons that each person has. When describing Omid, he says that Omid is the lightest, but his leg is infected. References Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:Main Characters